Sogaretamimi Clan
Ages ago there was a feud between the Tawara clan and the Uruyuu clan that escalated into a full out war. Unfortunately the Tawara lacked any unique offensive battle skills and were quickly slaughtered. On the run one of the last surviving members came across a summoning scroll containing curious creatures he dubbed puas. The paus are small mammal-like creatures about the size of medium dogs, possessing above-average intelligence. They only communicate in gestures and actions rather then speech. They have extremely powerful levels of energy, but this energy can only be used on behalf of someone else, this often manifests as an enhancement of fighting skills allowing them to execute maneuvers with speed, strength and agility that they could never manage purely for their own benefit. The pau’s physiques vary in two different categories. Geoa pau They are born with no eyes with only patches of skin where their eyes should be, and are able to interact with the environment around them by feeling vibrations through the ground. Hexapodal with padded, soft head fur that sweeps back into a v-like shape. Both males and females are intelligent, studious and playful, with a love for complex games. Mais pau Like the Geoa they only have patches of skin where their eyes should be, however it does have two eyes Ug ugouo g uog ugok ugk kukh bk hb bkh.jpg Txsffdffshfdc gfg gfg jgf gf gnf gszgfgsz hgfgh ghf hgz gh hgs.jpg Kugh kukyu tyj y t tfvgjgfghrgf f turtfffcngbvft6.jpg J hghgh ghg hghghh hh hh hk h hk hhkghkg hk.jpg Fcf t u uyj jyu juy yjuy gu 8g ug yyg u yu yugyu gyuh hgugjgj.jpg located on the front of its abdomen. These pau possess chakra vision, an uncanny 360 degree awareness of whats around them. Their eyes don’t need light or even a direction to see. The eyes still reflect the pau’s emotion and will track whatever is drawing its attention, despite not being strictly necessary to its sight. Female have lots of soft, luxurious head fur, curled into large whorls. They are affectionate playful and curious, but also tend to be slothful; males have far less head fur and are loyal, protective and very courageous, but they are also insecure, requiring frequent positive reinforcement. Desperate he used his clans bloodline ability that grant’s them the properties of whatever they sample thus the Tawara clan became no more giving birth to the Sogaretamimi Clan style Kenjutsu No Akatsuki-Ryujin (Sword Art Of The Red Moon-Dragon) A sword style with fast footwork, gruesome swordplay, and subtle technique Causing large amounts of pain is an important factor, as no mercy is given towards the opponent. Speed is focused into the legs and feet to strike quickly and with power. The sword is but a blur passing through the air to the opponent's weak point, gouging out an eye or two on the way down. Very versatile, the user can adapt to most situation, and counter equally as fast. The founder of this art, Kajito Shoukan, based the style upon the Red Moon-Dragon, the beast of Hell... Basic Stances Name: Ryuuki Ryuusei (Rising Comet Stance) Description: A stance mixed of both offense and defense, though leaning towards the more aggressive side. The blade is held in the right hand, and is raised a few inches above the head, upside down, ready to jab towards a target. Feet are spread widely apart, the user bending his knees to get lower to the ground. The front foot is pointed forward, while the back one is turned out at a 45-degree angle. Name: Shouaku Tsume (Grasping Claw Stance) Description: A defensive stance, with the opportunity to produce a counter as well. The user holds the sword with right hand out in front of them, turned sideways. Legs are spread shoulder-length apart, and both feet are firmly planted. From here, the user can absorb an oncoming attack, give a little, trip the oncoming assaulter, turn quickly and stab the pitiful fool in the back as he falls to the ground. Name: Hitoshirezu Ryu (Hidden Dragon Stance) Description: A much more offensive stance then the other two. The user faces forward, both feet firmly planted and knees bent, ready to leap forward. The blade is held in one or two hands, and is drooped slightly, close to the body. Can execute a number of attacks from this position. Name: Moyoushi No Aka Kumo (Gathering Of Red Clouds) Stance: Hitoshirezu Ryu Description: By pushing Qui from the soles of the feet, and leaping forward quickly, the user floats a few inches off the ground towards the opponent at a very quick pace. Once at a close range two sift sideways strokes, and then a strike to the neck, usually beheading the target. Name: Ketatamashii Shinku (Piercing Crimson) Stance: Ryuuki Ryuusei Description: From the Rising Comet stance, the user jabs forward multiple times at the chest of the opponent. After three or so strikes, a full frontal thrust is done, usually going though the chest. The user then twists the blade around to cause extra pain. Finally, raising the foot up, the user pushes the body away, leaving only an empty hole in the victim's chest. Name: Ryuuchou No Ryu Oki (Flowing Dragon's Tail) Stance: Shouaku Tsume Description: A countering attack that utilizes the defensive stance. When the opponent is in close range of the user, and has forward momentum. Quickly moving the right leg forwards, into the oncoming adversary. Because of the forward speed, the victim will usually trip forward. Here, several things can happen. A few quick strikes can be delivered to the legs or abdomen, or a powerful stab to the back. Or, the user could flip the opponent over onto his or her back, then do with them as they please. Name: Issan-Kenzan Izanagi (All -Seeing Izanagi) Stance: Any Description: Not actually a full-frontal attack, but a subtle system of countering. Usually, the blade is held out in front of the user, with one hand for flexibility. When an opponent rushes towards the user, the latter analyzes the technique quickly, enough to dodge it by an inch or two. Once out of the line of fire, the blade stabs one of the several presented targets of the arm. From here, the targeted area can be pinned against the ground or other surface. Very painful. By all means, the user can only dodge and counter basic forward attacks, not Shinobi techniques or other special assaults. Name: Go-Hoshi Kyouhen (Five-Star Assassination Technique) Stance: Hitoshizeru Ryu Description: A deadly and ruthless attack that leaves the victim only a bleeding torso at the finish. The user dashes forward quickly, with the katana drawn. First, a downward slash to the left arm of the opponent, severing it entirely. Following quickly, another strike to the right arm, cutting it off. Dipping low, the user slashes through both knees, with a single deep cut. Finally, by spinning on the heel, a powerful cut through the neck is delivered. Needless to say, the victim is in quite a mess afterwards. Name: Saishuu Rei No Irai (Final Rays Of The Sunset) Stance: Hitoshizeru Ryu/Shoukau Tsume Description: From either of the two stances, the user darts forward and slashes repeatedly across the eyes of the opponent, rendering their sight useless for a few minutes. Incapable of fully blinding someone. Kuwashii Ryudan No Tsuki: Ijini Sesshoku (Full Dragon Moon: Devil's Touch) Stance: Any Description: The final technique of the Sword Style, this attack is only to be used in dire situations. The user first launches him or herself HIGH into the air, using their qui. From here, the Katana is pointed forward, and the attacker spirals downward towards the victim. Completely slicing, dicing, and mutilation the opponent as the Samurai strikes through his or her body. The adversary is disposed of in a splash of steel, blood, and sadistic smirks. Geoa branch Due to the properties gained from the pau the Sogaretamimi of the Geoa branch Are often contemplative and tactical; studious and determined. In battle they are able to think ten moves ahead of their opponent with over a hundred strategies ready to be used. They are able to create elaborate traps by considers everything that has taken place in the battle up to that point, even discerning how an opponent's techniques work. Abilities Sogaretamimi Bloodline Limit::.. Type: Kenjutsu – Art of Sensing (As opposed to Doujutsu – Art of Insight) Description: Those born with the Sogaretamimi bloodline of the Geao are given both a curse and a blessing. The blessing is that they have tremendous hearing ability. The curse is that they are born with no eyes with only patches of skin where their eyes should be. Abilities: Under normal, non-battle, circumstances, due to their tremendous "hearing" they are able to sense movement and detect objects simply from the reverberations of surrounding background noise. To them, their environment feels like an extension of themselves, as if they can feel everything around them. They have a maximum "visual range" of approximately 50 meters and 360 degrees but can only make out the details of objects and faces with 10 meters. One positive of having no eyes, is being unable to be fooled by visual only genjutsu or jutsu that require eye contact. Sogaretamimi, due to their unique ear structure can control to some extent what they process and thus are unaffected by their own sound techniques. Drawbacks: Having such incredible hearing makes Sogaretamimi especially vulnerable to sound based attacks and genjutsu. Though they can protect against this to some degree based on their level. Having no eyes and only "sonar"-like senses they are unable to see color, or the difference between light and shadow. Also, attacks or jutsu that travel faster than the speed of sound will more than likely catch them unprepared. Shockwaves from explosions, flash bangs, or other massive unexpected sound vibrations may cause them temporary "blindness" or disorientation if they have their mental attention focused at it when it happens. Shougai Kara Nouryoku: Oto no Kanzenmuketsu From Disability to Ability: The Flawless Power of Sound Sogaretamimi Bloodline Limit Ninjutsu Tech Tree Meian Iru Shikaku no Jutsu (Shade and Color Vision) Requirements: None Type: Ninjutsu Description: Once it was adequately explained to Arakan what shade and color were, and why he was disadvantaged by not being able to see them naturally, he decided to create this technique as a means to help himself try to fit in more. As it turns out, it has applications for his ninja duties as well. As expected, this jutsu enables him to temporarily "see" light, shadow, and color almost as vividly as one possessing real eyes could. The drawback is that it only works for objects in the immediate area. Oto Mawarimichi no Jutsu (Sound Diversion) Requirements: None Type: Ninjutsu Description: One of the most useful jutsu for the Sogaretamimi user, and required for most of the techniques in the Sogaretamimi tech tree. This technique allows the user to divert personally created sounds from the mouth to other parts of the body or to items physically held. This may be used to add extra power to physical strikes or may be channeled into metal, sharp edged weapons to give them extra cutting power (via intense vibration). Also, by placing their hands on or striking the ground while using this technique they can cause certain effects to happen as well. The following descriptions entail the strength of this jutsu at each level, but its uses are not strictly limited to only what is described here. Kengeki Kyoushin no Jutsu (Weapon Resonance) Requirements: None Type: Ninjutsu Description: By concentrating on the ambient resonance of a "visible" weapon or item, this jutsu enables the user to discern some or all of the special qualities, if any, and physical makeup of it. May be used on swords, kunai, bows, puppets, scrolls, etc. However it could probably determine very little about items such as scrolls, whose use is determined by what is written on them instead of what they are. Oto Shouryou no Jutsu (Sound Scout) Requirements: Kengeki Kyoushin no Jutsu (Weapon Resonance) Type: Ninjutsu Description: This jutsu is acts very similar to the scouting ability of the Byakugan except that it relies on the sense of hearing instead of vision. Also, it is slightly disadvantaged by the fact that heavy terrain, which interferes with the reverberation of sound, limits its range. With light terrain, it has a maximum scouting range of 3 km but is diminished 1 km for medium terrain, and 2 km for heavy terrain. The technique Kengeki Kyoushin no Jutsu (Weapon Resonance) may be combined with this jutsu for use on weapons or items found while scouting. Medaki Oto Tokukyuu no Jutsu (Lesser Shield Sphere of Sound) Requirements: Oto Mawarimichi no Jutsu (Sound Diversion) Type: Ninjutsu Description: Just as Sogaretamimi ears amplify sound entering them, they can amplify sound leaving them as well. This is a complicated technique that uses Sound Diversion to emit enunciated sound out of the Sogaretamimi ears by using them as amplifying devices to create a barrier around the user in the natural shape that sound moves in: a sphere. The deflective power of the technique is very small at this level. It can deflect small projectiles thrown or shot by non-projectile specialists, punches and kicks by non-Taijutsu specialists, strikes by small sized weapons, and fire, water, wind, and other offensive techniques by Genin. The radius of the sphere's barrier is a half meter around the user. This technique can also be used to buffet opponents close enough to the user to be within its area of effect. Its effect would be comparable to a Bullet Sphere of the same level. Medaki Oto Dangankyuu no Jutsu (Lesser Bullet Sphere of Sound) Requirements: Medaki Oto Tokukyuu no Jutsu (Lesser Shield Sphere of Sound) Type: Ninjutsu Description: A variation on the above technique, this jutsu uses charka to hurl the sphere of sound in a desired direction. The ball is a meter in diameter, travels relatively quickly, creating a visual distortion in its wake, and can deflect projectiles in its path. Kizai Kyoushin no Jutsu (Equipment Resonance) Requirements: Kengeki Kyoushin no Jutsu (Weapon Resonance) Type: Ninjutsu Description: By concentrating on the ambient resonance of a "visible" backpack, holster, pocket, etc. this jutsu enables the user to discern some or all of the special qualities, if any, and physical makeup of the contents of it. In battle requires 1 post to activate, however each successive post of concentration yields ever more information on the target. Hitoke Shouryou no Jutsu (Lifesign Search) Type: Ninjutsu Description: By concentrating and listening specifically for biological functions (heartbeat, breathing, etc.), the user of this jutsu can pinpoint the location of practically every living thing within a 30 meter radius, though further concentration is required to sift out the difference between local animal life and humans, and then again to pinpoint specific targets. In battle, it requires 1 post to activate and each further post of concentration yields ever more specific information. Tairo Oboeru no Jutsu (Save the Path) Type: Ninjutsu Description: This jutsu, usually done at the start of a mission, enhances the user's short term memory to a near photographic level. This enables the user to remember the exact position all of physical objects seen along the route that the mission has taken: rocks, trees, foliage, etc. like a mini-map of the path that they have traveled. This enables the user to hide or run away with ease, even when deafened, lost or disoriented. This jutsu and the mental map that it creates persist as long as the user is conscious. Once the user falls asleep or unconscious the memory enhancement disappears and the mental map begins to decay. It takes approximately one week for the image to disappear completely. Side effects of putting this much strain on the user's brain include headaches, dizziness, and some vomiting for the entire following day (similar to a hangover). Whenever this technique or Radar Cartography is used, they erase any other persisting mental maps, however, the user's memory of the mission is not altered. Yokoanakouka Choukaku no Jutsu (Tunnel Hearing) Requirements: Oto Shouryou no Jutsu (Sound Scout), Kizai Kyoushin no Jutsu (Equipment Resonance) Type: Ninjutsu Description: This jutsu is acts very similar to the scouting ability of the Byakugan except that it relies on the sense of hearing instead of vision. Also, it is slightly disadvantaged by the fact that heavy terrain, which interferes with the reverberation of sound, limits its range. With light terrain, it has a maximum scouting range of 6 km but is diminished 2 km for medium terrain, and 4 km for heavy terrain. The techniques Kengeki Kyoushin no Jutsu (Weapon Resonance) and Kizai Kyoushin no Jutsu (Equipment Resonance) may be combined with this jutsu for use on weapons, items, or stashes of equipment found while scouting. Oto Tokukyuu no Jutsu (Shield Sphere of Sound) Requirements: Oto Mawarimichi no Jutsu L2 (Sound Diversion L2), Medaki Oto Tokukyuu no Jutsu (Lesser Shield Sphere of Sound) Type: Ninjutsu Description: Just as Sogaretamimi ears amplify sound entering them, they can amplify sound leaving them as well. This is a complicated technique that uses Sound Diversion to emit enunciated sound out of the Sogaretamimi ears by using them as amplifying devices to create a barrier around the user in the natural shape that sound moves in: a sphere. The deflective power of the technique is moderate at this level. It can deflect most projectiles thrown or shot by non-projectile specialists, punches and kicks by non-Taijutsu specialists, strikes by medium sized weapons, and fire, water, wind, and other offensive techniques by Chuunin. It can also deflect projectiles from Genin projectile specialists and strikes by Genin Taijutsu specialists. The radius of the sphere's barrier is a meter around the user. This technique can also be used to buffet opponents close enough to the user to be within its area of effect. Its effect would be comparable to a Bullet Sphere of the same level. Oto Dangankyuu no Jutsu (Bullet Sphere of Sound) Requirements: Medaki Oto Dangankyuu no Jutsu (Lesser Bullet Sphere of Sound) Type: Ninjutsu Description: A variation on the above technique, this jutsu uses charka to hurl the sphere of sound in a desired direction. The ball is 2 meters in diameter, travels relatively quickly, creating a visual distortion in its wake, and can deflect projectiles in its path. Jintai Kyoushin no Jutsu (Human Resonance) Requirements: Kizai Kyoushin no Jutsu (Equipment Resonance) Type: Ninjutsu Description: By concentrating on the ambient resonance of a "visible" human or creature, this jutsu enables the user to discern some or all of the special qualities, if any, and physical makeup of the creature in question. It can determine Taijutsu strength and ability, as well as all other pertinent physical qualities. Works on summoned creatures that have physical form. In battle requires 1 post to activate, however each successive post of concentration yields ever more information on the target. Dentan Seizu no Jutsu (Radar Cartography) Requirements: Tairo Oboeru no Jutsu (Save the Path), Flash Bangs Type: Ninjutsu Description: This jutsu, in the same vein as Save the Path, enhances the user's short-term memory to photographic levels. This jutsu permits the user the same benefits as Save the Path with some added effects as well. After activating this jutsu, the user will then launch a barrage of 3 to 4 Flash Bangs in different directions. The user then concentrates while listening the the multiple reverberations that they create. From this the user can create a mental map of the surrounding area within a 10 km radius, complete with trees, rocks, foliage, human, and animal life. This jutsu can only be used, however, to pinpoint the last known locations and directions of movement of humans and animals when the jutsu was used, not track them. This jutsu and the mental map that it creates persist as long as the user is conscious. Once the user falls asleep or unconscious the memory enhancement disappears and the mental map begins to decay. It takes approximately one month for the image to disappear completely. Side effects of putting this much strain on the user's brain include intense headaches, dizziness, and some vomiting for the entire following day (similar to a really bad hangover). Whenever this technique or Save the Path is used, they erase any other persisting mental maps, however, the user's memory of the mission is not altered. Seibutsu Tsuitou no Jutsu (Bio Trace) Requirements: Hitoke Shouryou no Jutsu (Lifesign Search) Type: Ninjutsu Description: Once a human, animal, or other creature with perceptible biological functions (heartbeat, breathing, etc.) has been found through either Sound Scout, Tunnel Hearing, R.A.S., or Lifesign Search this jutsu can be used to "home in" on them and listen for their biological processes, specifically. As long as the target is within the jutsu's 10 km range, he can be tracked with ease by his biological functions. A fake death pill will eliminate the ability to track the person but his last known position will still be able to be found. Hibiki Ritoku Shouryou no Jutsu (Reverberation Amplification Search) Requirements: Yokoanakouka Choukaku no Jutsu (Tunnel Hearing), Jintai Kyoushin no Jutsu (Human Resonance) Type: Ninjutsu Description: This jutsu is acts very similar to the scouting ability of the Byakugan except that it relies on the sense of hearing instead of vision. Also, it is slightly disadvantaged by the fact that heavy terrain, which interferes with the reverberation of sound, limits its range. With light terrain, it has a maximum scouting range of 10 km but is diminished 3 km for medium terrain, and 6 km for heavy terrain. The techniques Kengeki Kyoushin no Jutsu (Weapon Resonance), Kizai Kyoushin no Jutsu (Equipment Resonance), and Jintai Kyoushin no Jutsu (Human Resonance) may be combined with this jutsu for use on weapons, items, stashes of equipment, people or creatures found while scouting. Odaki Oto Tokukyuu no Jutsu (Greater Shield Sphere of Sound) Requirements: Oto Mawarimichi no Jutsu L3 (Sound Diversion L3), Oto Tokukyuu no Jutsu (Shield Sphere of Sound) Type: Ninjutsu Description: Just as Sogaretamimi ears amplify sound entering them, they can amplify sound leaving them as well. This is a complicated technique that uses Sound Diversion to emit enunciated sound out of the Sogaretamimi ears by using them as amplifying devices to create a barrier around the user in the natural shape that sound moves in: a sphere. The deflective power of the technique is very powerful at this level. It can deflect all projectiles thrown or shot by non-projectile specialists, punches and kicks by non-Taijutsu specialists, strikes by large sized weapons, and fire, water, wind, and other offensive techniques by Jounin. It can also deflect projectiles from Chuunin projectile specialists and strikes by Chuunin Taijutsu specialists. The radius of the sphere's barrier is 2 meters around the user. This technique can also be used to buffet opponents close enough to the user to be within its area of effect. Its effect would be comparable to a Bullet Sphere of the same level. Odaki Oto Dangankyuu no Jutsu (Greater Bullet Sphere of Sound) Requirements: Oto Dangankyuu no Jutsu (Bullet Sphere of Sound) Type: Ninjutsu Description: A variation on the above technique, this jutsu uses charka to hurl the sphere of sound in a desired direction. The ball is 4 meters in diameter, travels relatively quickly, creating a visual distortion in its wake, and can deflect projectiles in its path. Kyuu no Fukyouwaon no Jutsu (Sphere of Dissonance) Type: Ninjutsu Description: An Ultimate Defense Technique; this technique can deflect anything and everything sans a direct hit from another Ultimate Technique from a ninja of equal or greater level. This sphere's barrier extends 4 meters from the user, Kouseki no Fuicchi no Jutsu (Wake of Discord) Type: Ninjutsu Description: An Unstoppable Force; this jutsu, when fired, can level nearly anything in it's path and leaves a gaping trench in it's path. This sphere's diameter is 8 meters and has a maximum effective range of 30 meters. Mais brance Males dend to be the strong, silent, contemplative types saying little and letting their actions speak for themselves. However they are also hopelessly shy and this reflects in their fighting style causing them to fight a lot for defensively then those in the Gaeo tribe. Females are the complete opposite aggressive and short-tempered girl with rather violent tendencies. they show very little respect to the majority of people around them, easily losing their temper and getting into fights. Abilities Type: Doujutsu – Art of Insight Those born with the Sogaretamimi bloodline of the Mais brance are born with their eyes located on the front of their abdomen. These eyes possess abilities similar to the byakugan, an uncanny 360 degree awareness of what’s around them. Their eyes don’t need light or even a direction to see allowing the Sogaretamimi to keep them covered without any hindrance. The eyes still reflect their emotion and will track whatever is drawing its attention, despite not being strictly necessary to its sight. Category:Clan